Dawncloud
''Dawncloud ''is a smallInto the Wild, Shadowclan Allegiance, pale ginger tabby she-catInto the Wild, Chapter 23, Page 147. Personality and Skills Dawncloud is a warmTigerclaw's Fury, Chapter 4, spirited cat. She is often seen speaking in the best interest of her clan, even if that means going against the warrior code. Dawncloud appears to have a close relationship with Stumpytail. History In The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild'' : Dawncloud is first introduced as an elder ShadowClan queen, and an old friend of Yellowfang. It is stated that "two of her kits died driving out Windclan". Dawncloud confirms this, saying that she doesn't want to lose any more kits. : When the ShadowClan elders and ThunderClan patrol attack ShadowClan, Dawncloud is seen beside Yellowfang, Ashfur and Nightpelt "fighting six vicious-looking warriors"Into the Wild, Chapter 23, Page 289 including Blackfoot and Brokenstar. : Later in the battle, she calls Firepaw's name to warn him about Clawface, who attacks him. Fire and Ice : Dawncloud is not seen in this book, but is listed as a queen in the ShadowClan Allegiance. Forest of Secrets : Dawncloud is not seen in this book, but is listed as a queen in the ShadowClan Allegiances. Rising Storm : Dawncloud is not seen in this book, but is listed as a queen in the ShadowClan Allegiances. In the Super Editions Yellowfang's Secret Dawncloud is first seen in this book as a kit. Yellowfang is visiting Featherstorm, her mother, her and her litter mates, Mosskit & Volekit. Dawnkit is later stated to be sleeping when a newly appointed Brokenstar calls a clan meeting. Demanding the kits also be present, Featherstorm collects Dawnkit and her litter mates from inside the nursery. When her brother, Mosskit, is made an apprentice she joins Volekit in protesting, stating they are just as old as Mosskit, but are quickly silenced by their mother. When Fernshade is having her litter, Dawnkit is seen with the other nursery kits excitedly clambering around trying to see the new kits. She leaves with the others when Yellowfang instructs them to go and see Mosspaw, so they are out of her way. When Mosspaw is brought back to camp dead, Dawnkit is made an apprentice to Blackfoot as she had been promised when Mosspaw was first made an apprentice. After the death of Brightflower's kits, as the Shadowclan cats are accusing Yellowfang, Dawnpaw is seen speaking against Yellowfang, stating that "she said she didn't want to treat my scratch because it was a waste of herbs!"Yellowfang's Secret, Chapter 39 In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Dawncloud is a queen. She is mentioned by Blackfoot, who says that he met Dawncloud and Rowanberry while they were hunting. She is later seen on a patrol with Rowanberry and Flintfang, talking to Tigerclaw about the ex-ShadowClan cats that had followed Brokenstar. Tigerclaw asks the patrol to allow the rogues to hunt for their former Clan. She asks if the exiled cats want to return to the clan, which Tigerclaw denies. After Flintfang wonders what Nightstar would say about rogues hunting for them, Dawncloud retorts that Nightstar would say that "pride wouldn't stock the fresh-kill pile", and she accepts Tigerclaw's offer. The following day Dawncloud is part of the patrol that goes to receive the fresh kill from Tigerclaw and the rogues, and leads the patrol back to camp with the rogues. She promises that no more grudges will be held against the exiles. She is seen to brush her tail against Stumpytail, and Tigerclaw notes that the two had been friends as apprentices. Upon return to the camp, Dawncloud speaks to Nightstar, stating that the fresh-kill pile will feed all the cats that night. When Runningnose announces that he will lead ShadowClan until a new leader is found, Dawncloud is seen sitting next to Stumpytail. Dawncloud is later seen touching noses with Stumpytail when the rogue cats are welcomed back into ShadowClan. Dawncloud declares that Starclan has sent a sign when stripe-like shadows fall across a claw during another Clan meeting. In the Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' : Dawncloud is shown standing next to Cinderfur, Tallpoppy and Darkflower during Tigerstar's leadership ceremony, "watching with anxious, hopeful eyes"The Ultimate Guide, Tigerstar's Nine Lives: Starclan makes a Choice. Enter the Clans : Dawncloud is listed as Nightpelt's apprentice. Secrets of the Clans : Dawncloud is listed as Nightpelt's apprentice. Trivia Inconsistencies *It is said in Tigerclaw's Fury that Dawncloud and Stumpytail were close friends as apprentices, however, in Yellowfang's Secret, Stumpytail was already an apprentice when Dawncloud was born, meaning their apprenticeships probably did not overlap. *In Yellowfang's Secret, Blackfoot is Dawncloud's mentor, however, in The Ultimate Guide and Secret of the Clans ''she is listed as Nightpelt's apprentice. *In ''Yellowfang's Secret ''Dawncloud is still an apprentice when Yellowfang is exiled, however, in Into the Wild when Yellowfang is introducing her old friends to the Thunderclan patrol, Dawncloud is described as an elder Queen. Fun Facts *Dawncloud is alive when Tigerclaw is appointed the new leader of ShadowClan in ''Tigerclaw's Fury, however, in The Ultimate Guide it is stated she is at his ceremony in StarClan. This insinuates that she died between the clan accepting him as leader and his journey to Mothermouth. Character Art Confirmed Kin 'Father:' : Blizzardwing: Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Mother:' : Featherstorm: Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Siblings:' : Mosspaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown : Volepaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown 'Half-Brothers:' : Raggedstar: Deceased, Starclan resident : Scorchwind: Deceased, Residence Unknown Quotes Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Proofreading needed